The present invention relates to an illuminated orthodontic retainer. The inventive retainer is intended to illuminate a portion of the tongue of the user for aesthetic purposes. In the prior art, orthodontic retainers are well known and are used for the purpose of facilitating straightening of the user's teeth and aligning their bite. For this purpose, such retainers have a palatal vault portion typically custom made of a soft plastic material that underlies the palate of the user and has wiring surrounding the palatal vault and specifically designed to engage specified teeth so that when the retainer is worn, the specified teeth are straightened so that the user's bite is corrected.
Heretofore, orthodontic retainers have been limited in their construction to merely facilitating correction of the user's bite. With the advent of tattoos and the use of illumination means on clothing including hats and shirts, there has evolved a desire on the part of the consuming public to use the human body as a “canvas” on which artistic designs are displayed. Within the mouth, grilles are sometimes designed to fit over the teeth for aesthetic reasons. Additionally, sometimes teeth are capped with aesthetic designs including the use of precious stones and other features. Many of these aesthetic products such as tooth caps, tattoos, and others are either irreversible or expensive and/or difficult to reverse. As such, if an invention could be devised permitting marking of the body for aesthetic reasons, but in which the marking is not permanent, such an invention would be attractive to the consuming public. It is with this thought in mind that the present invention was developed.
The following prior art is known to Applicants:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,864 to Buckner et al. discloses a bio-feedback data acquisition tooth guard and the method of its manufacture and use. This device is designed to evaluate, detect and treat people who suffer from the chronic grinding of teeth known as “bruxing.” The apparatus includes a pressure sensor contained therein and electronics for detecting activation of a sensor due to bruxing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,995 to Schwartz discloses a phosphorescent dental appliance that is made of a material permitting it to glow in the dark. The Schwartz device is activated through shining of light thereon and is made of a phosphorescent material. The device of Schwartz does not contemplate the illumination means and pattern that are disclosed in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,702,575 to Hilliard discloses a method and apparatus for orthodontic treatment that includes a removable orthodontic aligner. The Hilliard device contemplates the addition of auxiliary devices removably attachable thereto which include ornamental or decorative designs. Hilliard fails to teach or suggest the illumination means contemplated in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,606 to Baillie-Hamilton discloses light emitting device and arrays thereof. Baillie-Hamilton fails to contemplate the use of illumination means in the environment contemplated in the present invention.